To provide state-of-the-art, large-scale genome sequencing and microbial and human genotyping facilities and infrastructure to produce high quality DNA sequence, assembly and primary annotation of microbial genomes and invertebrate vectors of infectious diseases and characterize microbial and human genetic variation, with an emphasis on NIAID Category A-C pathogens and emerging and re-emerging pathogens.